Torture, Ah Yes, Torture
by doubleRsarra
Summary: Torture, it's funny how one little word can make us laugh so much. This is a story about various anime characters and the pain that they endured due to our torture. So clicky clicky and prepare to be amazed!
1. Chapter 1

Torture, ah yes, it's funny how one little word can give us such amusement and excitement, ne? Torture is humorous, it's hilarious, and enough of it can kill you. And so, on the subject of torture, allow me to introduce to you Yuske, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Yes, these four boys also experienced torture. No, not the torture that involves whips, chains etc. But the torture that makes us laugh. Here is their torture, caused by certain women named Nikorasu (Niko for short) and Sarra, and how they managed to catch them to inflict it.

"KUUURRRAAAMMMAAAA!" Niko coos, running up to the red-headed fox, "KURRAMA! STOP PLEASE!" Yes, still running, "HEY JACKASS! I SAID STOP!" He stops. I would be lying if I said he was happy to see Niko, infact he was scared shitless.

"Man, I'm scared shitless." Kurama mutters. Um, I just said that, but oh well. Niko catches up to him and jumps on his back.

"Hi Kurama!"

"(sigh) Hello Nikorasu-chan."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna kidnap you so Sarra and I can torture you! Not the kind that involves whips and chains and etc. but the funny kind!" And with that, Niko whips out the bat of doom/ bishie knocking out and knocks him out, dragging him to her house.

With Sarra, across the street….

Hiei was silently eating a poor pigeon that he skewered with his sword, watching Kurama's torture and laughing to himself.

"Keh, stupid fox."

"HI HIEI!" Hiei lets out a startled scream and falls out of the tree and breaks his neck and dies. Kidding. He does fall out of the tree, but he only blacks out, leaving a poor half-eaten pigeon on his sword.

"WOOO! I KNOCKED OUT HIEI!" Sarra jumps out of the tree and picks up Hiei. She then pokes the dead pigeon on Hiei's sword, "Ew." She chucks the sword away and drags Hiei to Niko's and her secret hideout where, along with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sauske, and other random anime people have been tortured for fun, the gang will be tortured.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!


	2. The wonders of hot wax

Chapter 2: And so the Game Begins 

When Kurama wakes up, all around him was black. And he couldn't move, let alone talk.

'_What in tarnation...' _he thinks. I didn't know this was a western, but that's okay, I can work with that.

RIIIIIIIIIP 

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

'_Wait, that sounded like Yuske screaming. O.O Mommy.' _

**Yuske's P.O.V.**

Yuske tries to rub the now pink rectangle forming over his mouth where duct tape had been. So much for growing a mustache now.

"Yuske Urameshi." Some scary woman was pacing in front of him, "You may not remember me, but I am Niko."

"NIKO!" he screams, "What the hell are you doing to me! And why the hell is your hair red!"

"Well, when splitting Youko and Kurama up, that naughty foxy Youko forced me to change into my demon form in order to catch him. Sarra will get to him once she's done with Hiei.

"WHAT? SHE GOT HIM TOO!"

"Yeah, and a half eaten pigeon." Niko scrunches up her nose in disgust, "Anywho, let the torture begin."

"NOO! NOT THE WHIPS AND CHAINS ETC.!"

"It's not the whips and chains and etc. you boob." Niko takes out hot wax and waxing strips, "If you thought the duct tape removal was painful...oh boy are you in for it. Let's start on that unibrow, shall we?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

**Hiei's P.O.V.**

There is nigen. What's worse is she is a nigen woman. Worse yet is that she is a damned hyper nigen woman. The worst is that she has a strange fixation with the Jagan eye.

"Can I touch it? Can I? Can I? Puhleeeeaaasseeee?"

"FOR THE FIFTEENTH TIME NO!" Hiei yells, knowing that it's useless.

_Poke..._

"GAAAH! CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF WOMAN, THAT DOES HURT YOU KNOW!"

"I know! -" This was like the other fifteen times also. Hiei would have to remember to kill her later. It would be easier if she wasn't so damn cute either.

"Hey Hiei!"

"What?" he growls. Sarra holds up a skewered pigeon on a stick.

"Rotisserie!" she squeals, shoving it in Hiei's mouth.

"Vat ish vith voman!" Hiei yells, with his mouth full of pigeon, rotisserie style.

"Wha?" Hiei swallows it.

"I said, that is sick woman!" he yells again.

"You know, you're going to get hurt if you shout."

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!" Hiei pauses, "ALRIGHT I AM! I'M SHOUTING! I'M SHOUTING! I'M SHOUT-" A statue that was sitting on a veeery narrow shelf above him falls on his head, knocking him out and consequently giving him some brain damage. It'll show up in the next chappie.

"I told him." Sarra mutters, getting up off her chair and walking away.

**Youko's P.O.V.**

He felt the blindfold being taken off him. Youko blinks a couple of times, adjusting to the light, before he sees Niko, still in her red-haired red-eyed demon form, and Sarra standing before him.

"Ahh, there's that demon babe I fell in love with 5 minutes ago." Niko takes out the random bat of doom/bishie whacking.

"Don't make me use this," she mutters, slapping it against her palm.

"COOKIE!" Sarra screams.

"Yes Sarra, I will get you a cookie when this is done." Niko says sighing.

"YAY! COOKIE! COOKIE! I SEE COOKIE!" she chomps down on Youko's ear.

"OW WOMAN!" he screams. Niko pulls a screaming Sarra off of Youko.

"Sorry," she apologizes, giving Sarra a tub of ice cream to shut her up.

"Oh yeah, c'mere and show me how sorry you are vixen." Niko flicks him on the nose. Youko shakes his head like a doggie and sneezes like one too.

"Don't get too full of yourself, baka youkai." Niko stands back up, slowly circling Youko.

"Like what you see?" She gives his tail a hard yank "OW!"

"Stop that! Or I'll take the ice cream away and unleash Sarra upon you!"

"No, No, No! Not that! Anything but that!"

"Then shut up and behave! Now, what to do with you."

"How about you suck my dick."

"How about I kick it instead?"

"NO! THAT WILL HURT!"

"The shut the hell up!" What will Youko's torture be? I'll think of it tomorrow in Study Hall. Until then, bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo. This is me, talking to you. I forgot to say in the first and/or second chappie that I don't own anything, not to mention any animes. If I did, Hiei would be MINE and Sesshomaru, I guess, would go to my friend, Nichole. ONWARD DUDE!

**Oh, and to all I am accepting suggestions. Also fire is welcome. **

**If I don't get at least 5 reviews I'm not continuing. ;P Sooooo R&R!

* * *

**

"So, Youko Kurama, what shall be your punishment?" Niko, once more, paces around in front of him.

"You leaving."

'Okay then, bye." Niko leaves.

"NOOOOOO!"

With Yuske…

"Yuske!" Niko calls, once again holding hot wax, "We still have to finish waxing off your chest."

"NOOOOOO!" Yuske passes out from terror.

"Huh, I didn't think it would be that bad." Niko furrows her brow for a moment and then walks away

With Hiei…

"Hi Hiei!" Sarra jumps out of nowhere and onto Hiei.

" I would be scared , but the slight concussion from that stature is making me not really care"

"Awww, my poor widdle Hiei! Did I bash your skull in?"

"Maybe, I dunno."

"Here then, eat this!" Sarra hands him half a pear.

"Normally woman," Hiei mutters, glaring at her, "I would be suspicious, but remember, slight concussion." He eats it and then turns chibi.

"Damn you woman!" he yells in a squeaky voice, "I'll effing kill you!" He jumps up and tries to hit her but he can't reach.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Sarra puts him in a hamster cage, "I'll feed you, and bathe you, and play with you, and keep you forever and ever!" she yells.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With Kurama…

"Kurmama, I have come for you." Ariel, a new torture chick, says in a Darth Vader-ish voice.

"NO! NO! NOOOOO!"

"Dude," Ariel takes off his blindfold, "It's not like I'm your step dad."

"I know, but it's worse, you're a plant hater" Ariel slaps him.

"My element is nature you douche bag." She tells him.

"Oh, well then, have a nice day!"

"Okay, this dude creeps me out too much." Ariel turns her back to Kurama, "Niko!" she calls, "You take Mr. Plant Obsessed! He scares me to much!"

"Wuss!" Ariel could hear Niko yell from down the hallway, "Just take care of Kuwabara, see if you can actually make him learn something."

Kuwabara's P.O.V.

Kuwabara made the mistake of falling asleep. Biiiiig mistake. When he got up, he looked in themirror, another mistake. And I'm not saying that because he's uglier than a horse's ass, but because he found 'Niko was X' on his forehead, 'Me Too' was written on his right cheek, and 'Sarra wrote that' was done in Niko's handwriting with an arrow pointing all the way across his face to the 'Me Too' on the other cheek. Worse, yet, there was a teacher in there with him. It was the dreaded Miss Fast…BUM BUM BUM!

Seshomaru's P.O.V.

He was there, and he didn't like it. He smelled cinnamon (De winna mon! -) and apples. And he didn't like it. All of a sudden, a girl walks in. She was hot, yes, infact, she was burning up. No, seriously, Sarra, you're on fire.

"WAAAAAAH!" Sarra begins doing the stop, drop and roll method. Once she puts out the flames, she lets out a sigh. "NIKO! I WILL KILL YOU!" Sarra bolts out the door and shoves Niko and locks it shut.

"That will kill me how?" Niko asks herself, not knowing that her Bishie trap caught another bishie. So this was the apple cinnamon scent he was smelling. Very pretty. It reminded him of his mother. He hates his mother. Even though the girl was pretty, she had to die.

"Wow, so that bishie trap does work. SWEET! Let's lure Bonkotsu in next!"

"Woman, what have you done to this Seshomaru(me:takes a drink of pepsi)?" He could've escaped. Yes, in fact, he could escape these binds anytime he wants, but he won't. He'll humor the wench for a while.

"Nothing," She strikes a cute innocent pose. 'Damn her' he thinks.

"Why do you ask?" She clasps her hands behind her back and begins rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Is it wrong for a taiyoukai to be worried about his own safety?"

"Yes, it is criminal."

"Woman…."

"KIDDING! Gosh." Niko slumps down on the wall, "Well, since we're stuck here might as well introduce myself. I am Nikorasu, but call me Niko. I am in my demon form right now. I will be your torture master."

"Woman, no one tortures this Sesshomaru (me: takes a drink of pepsi) and lives to tell the tale."

"Inuyasha." Silence acknowledged that Niko was right. "Thb thb!" she yells.

* * *

I'll explain why I take a drink of pepsi. I got this paper that says you take a drink, chug, or down a bottle of beer, but I use pepsi 'cause I'm only 13. And on this paper is take a drink every time Sesshomaru refers to himself as 'this sesshomaru' or 'lord sesshomaru' to take a drink. Ok, REVIEW NOW!

DHX


End file.
